Raining Sunshine
by Jessie-PoM-Penguin
Summary: Private meets a new friend who is bent and broken. What made him so broken? Is this guy more special than he lets on? New Pairing is very weird! OCS: None. Surprise Characters: Manfedi, Johnson, Vivian1200. Rated for: Blood, Violence, Weapons, Language.
1. A New Friend

Jessie: Hey everyone again! Yeah I feel loved! :D

Summary: Private meets a new friend in the woods who is broken and bent. What made him so broken? And is this guy more special to someone than they think?

Surprise characters: Johnson, Manfedi, Vivian1200!

OCS: None yet! Not planned…

Pairings: Yes this is a weird couple, but so what! Skipper/Johnson… um maybe Skipson or Johnper… I don't know…

Chapter 1: A new friend

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Private was going into the woods one afternoon. The trees were taller than last year, and their thick leaves blocked the sunlight from the floor. It was almost like the Amazon, but a smaller part. Private was here with a basket of chocolate chip cookies because he wanted to meet with the wild animals. The wild animals loved to hang out with him. Private spotted his best friend Jenna. "Hey Jenna!" he called to her. "Private thank goodness you're here…" she said with a slightly off-tone sound. "What's the matter Jenna?" Private asked her. "We met this new animal, and he was a penguin, and he was down by the coast; but anyway we want to help him but he won't accept help from us so can you?" Jenna asked.

"I could try…" Private answered with a smile. "Great like I said he's down at the east coast, and he's a tall penguin wearing a robin hood like hat…" She said. "Okay I'll see if I can at least get his name" Private said as he started heading off to the east coast of New York. 'Maybe I could give him some of these cookies… maybe he's hungry' Private thought to himself.

The other animals along the road waved as he passed by, and he waved back. The cookies were starting to get cold, but hopefully he'll get them when they're still a little warm.

He came into a beach looking area. There was a giant brown ship crashed onto the beach. 'I bet that's where he is…' Private thought as he knocked on the ship's hatch. Suddenly he heard crashes inside the ship, and then the door slightly opened. "Y-yes?" I voice said from inside.

"Are you new to this beach?" Private asked nicely and formally. "Y-yeah…" the nervous voice said. "Well could I come in?" Private asked politely. "S-sure" the guy said, and then the door opened all the way showing a tall penguin with a robin hood hat, but he was covered in bruises, and blood, and was shivering.

Private's eyes widened at his form. "Go ahead and just leave like everyone else…" he said turning, and going further into the ship remains. Private didn't want to leave, and this guy clearly needed help…

Private ran down the ship hallway after him. "Wait mister!" Private called after him. The guy stopped walking away, and said- "What are you still doing here?!". "I promised a friend I was going to help you, and I'm going to do just that!" Private said while pulling the guy into a room with a couch.

"Why does your friend care?" he asked. "She cares about all the animals around here, and plus you really need help by what you possibly went through. The man sighed, and said- "I barely even know you…". "I don't know you ether" Private said while smiling reassuringly to him. They both laughed, and he said- "I guess that's true". "Yeah anyway I'm Private" Private said. "My name's Johnson…" the guy said.

"Nice name Johnson!" Private replied. "So what happened anyway?" Private asked.

"Well I, my brother, and this criminal we were taking to jail were on this ship that we're in right now. My brother was driving the ship, the criminal was tied up, and I was eating way to much sugary doughnuts…" Johnson replied…

~ (Flashback scene) **Johnson's pov**

I was on the ship of course eating all this white powdered doughnuts. "Mmm I love doughnuts!" I shouted loudly, and then ran around the pole 13 times. "Johnson keep the sugar rush on hold!" my brother shouted down to me. "Aww come on there's no fun in that!" I called back, and then jumped onto a trash can that was flipped upside down. "I'm a pirate!" I said while laughing, and holding a stick like a sword.

"Is your brother mentally unstable?" the criminal asked my brother. "1st don't talk to me. 2nd don't say anything about my little brother, and 3rd only around sugar…" my older brother said. I laughed while on sugar high, and then jumped up to the stand where my brother was. "Johnson get down from here!" he yelled at me. "But I want to drive!" I yelled, and then pushed him away from the steering wheel. I started turning the wheel right, and my brother yelled- "Don't Johnson!".

"You're no fun!" I yelled to him, and then twisted the wheel left when suddenly the ship starting tipping, and Dylan (The criminal) yelled- "Stop that!". I could feel the ship start tottering, and then I heard my brother yell- "Help!". I let go of the steering wheel, and looked over. My brother was holding onto the edge of the ship, and my eyes widened.

I ran over to him, and tried pulling him up, but he was too heavy. "Johnson don't worry about me make sure he doesn't escape!" my brother yelled. "No I won't let go!" I yelled. "Come on Johnson!" he yelled. Then suddenly a huge shark came up from the water, and tried to bite my brother.

"Get away!" I yelled to the shark as tears made their way down my face. I couldn't lose my brother he was all I had left…

Slowly I felt my grip on him loosening, and he said- "Save yourself Johnson I'll find a way back to you someday!". Suddenly my grip was lost, and my brother fell into the water with the shark. My tears all broke out at that time, and I yelled- "Manfedi!". I knew that was the last time I would ever see him. Then suddenly I heard the sound of ropes cutting, and then a knife was at my throat. "Now that he's gone how about you, and I have a little chat…" Dylan said behind me.

~ (Present time)

"I think you can understand how our chat ended…" he said while motioning to himself. Private's expression was shocked. "What?" Johnson asked him. "I know who you are!" Private said. "How?" Johnson asked. "Does the name Skipper ring a bell?" Private asked…

Jessie: That's it for now! Bye now! :D


	2. Private's like a daddy!

Jessie: Yay people like this story! Yeah I just always pictured Johnson with a sugar problem plus later in the story he and Kowalski are gonna have a sugar craze together! Imagine how the others are gonna stop them?

Chapter 2: Private's like a daddy!

~ (Johnson and Private)

"You know Skipper too!" Johnson said. "Yeah he's my leader" Private answered. "I remember when he was working for my brother, and he was still higher than me even when he started 3 years after me!" Johnson complained. Private tilted his head in confusion. "What?!" Johnson said in a kid like tone. "Your not exactly how Skipper portrays you. He says you're one of the toughest guys he ever met, but to me you seem like well… me!" Private said.

"What's wrong with being like you? And I am to a tough guy!" Johnson complained again. "Well Skipper says I'm to much like a kid, and you seem to be too…" Private answers. "I am not a kid… I'm 18!" Johnson said. "18?!" Private said surprised. "Yeah 18 why?" Johnson asked confused. "But you look so much older, and Skipper talks a lot about you, and he's like 26!" Private said surprised.

"Well we were working together since I was 6… then when I turned 10 he left our team to become a captain of his own…" Johnson answered. "Oh…" Private said. Then Johnson jumped onto Private, and said- "You'll take me to him right!?" Johnson asked Private with a smile. "Sure" Private said. "Yay!" Johnson exclaimed. Then he hugged Private, and Private pushed him off. "Let's go" Private said as he was already getting sick of Johnson's kid attitude… is this what Skipper went through with him?

Johnson and Private went through the woods. Johnson was pulling at everything he found, and Private was growing angrier every minute spent with him. "Johnson stop that!" Private yelled as Johnson pulled a deer's tail. "Stop what?" Johnson asked. "Stop everything! The pulling, singing, even the talking! Just shut up!" Private yelled. Johnson looked sad, and then motioned that his beak was shut.

Private sighed, and put a flipper on Johnson's shoulder… well as best as he could as Johnson was taller than him. "I'm sorry Johnson, but didn't you ever hear that curiosity killed the cat?" Private asked. Johnson giggled, and said- "My father use to always tell me that… but he and my mother were killed in a car crash…" Johnson said. Private frowned. "All my family now is either dead or in prison… my brother was all I had left, but now he's gone too" Johnson said while looking down.

"I'm sorry to hear that Johnson… maybe you'll get a second chance here, and you did find someone who knows Skipper so that's gotta be a plus!" Private said with a reassuring smile. "I guess…" Johnson said while looking to him. A moment of silence passed them, and Johnson suddenly hugged Private. "Private you're like the father I never knew I had…" Johnson said in the hug. Private smiled, and hugged him back…

Jessie: Yay for Father/Son relationship! Yeah I plan on making Johnson and Private have a Father and Son relationship. I think it'd be cute for sweet little Private to learn some reasonability, and Yes I believe that Johnson is just like Private!


End file.
